


Отметины

by 006_stkglm



Series: The Sounds of Silence [5]
Category: Inspector George Gently
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon, Scars, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Билли Листер любит шрамы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отметины

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 на diary.ru
> 
> Время действия 1966 год. Происходит в той же вселенной, что и написанное на ФБ-2014 миди [«Sounds of silence»](http://fk-2014.diary.ru/p199855914.htm).

Если Рики читает в кровати, то, как правило, лежа на животе — оставшаяся после больницы и долгих месяцев выздоровления привычка. Вот и сейчас он расположился поперек застеленных старым покрывалом матрацев в квадрате солнечного света, падающего из незанавешенного окна: одна рука придерживает страницы потрепанной книги в бумажной обложке, другая свешивается с края, пепел с зажатой в пальцах сигареты падает в наполовину заполненную окурками банку. На подоконнике стоит забытая кружка с кофе. На Рики неизменные кожаные штаны, темная футболка, и он похож на иллюстрацию, которую Билли видел в «Книге Джунглей» — большой черный зверь, сыто щурящийся на солнце.

Рики переворачивает страницу, затягивается последний раз, гасит сигарету о стенку банки, отпивает кофе и возвращает кружку на подоконник. Дверь просторной комнаты над гаражом на Исгейт-стрит, когда Билли ее закрывает, издает тихий скрип. Рики не оборачивается, но Билли видит, как уголок его рта тянет улыбка. Билли стаскивает куртку — начало мая, жарко — и, забравшись на кровать, заглядывает Рики через плечо.

— Что это?

— «Американская трагедия», Драйзер.

— Интересно?

— Ага.

Билли устраивается рядом, прижимается щекой к плечу Рики, скользит взглядом по строчкам, но технология изготовления съемных воротничков мало его увлекает. Через несколько страниц Рики снова тянется за кружкой: футболка задирается, обнажая поясницу, и Билли окончательно теряет интерес к роману. Спина уже не беспокоит Рики, хотя в последний раз, когда он был у врача, тот выписал мазь и посоветовал натирать шрамы ежедневно, по крайней мере, в течение года. Билли касается его там, где заканчивается гладкая кожа и начинается неровная мешанина рубцов, и ведет кончиками пальцев вдоль края раны. Рики неторопливо переворачивает страницу.

На ощупь кожа грубее, толще, в некоторых местах Рики совсем не чувствует прикосновений, а где-то, наоборот, болезненно чувствителен. Пальцы нащупывают позвонки, и в животе у Билли холодеет от запоздалого страха: кожа здесь кажется совсем тонкой — если бы МакГи надавил чуть посильней… Билли закусывает губу, ведет рукой дальше. Ощущения сейчас, когда пальцы не покрыты мазью, совсем другие. Неровные бугры наползают на ямки, подушечками пальцев можно различить тонкую сетку мелких рубцов там, где заживали, стягиваясь, самые глубокие отметины. Когда пальцы Билли, следуя за краем раны, забираются выше, потихоньку сдвигая вверх ткань футболки, Рики тихо, длинно выдыхает.

Билли распластывает пальцы, опуская на спину всю ладонь. Так шрамы ощущаются выпуклее, полнее, четче. Его не оставляет ощущение, что где-то среди этой исполосованной рубцами кожи есть место, куда идеально ляжет его ладонь, и он неторопливо ведет рукой вверх, впитывая кожей малейшие неровности. Рики перестает переворачивать страницы. Когда кончики пальцев Билли касаются края раны, а потом под ними снова появляется гладкая кожа, Рики переворачивает книгу обложкой вверх, тянет со спины футболку и опускает голову на руки. Билли оседлывает его бедра, торопливо стаскивает с себя рубашку и, нагнувшись, касается губами места, где бугристая белесая поверхность шрама Рики встречается с ровной кожей на боку. Рики выдыхает.

Билли ведет языком по кромкам рубцов, осторожно прикусывает там, где шрамы совсем толстые и плотные, сжимает руками бока и плечи, льнет каждым сантиметром тела и все равно не может насытиться, даже когда кожа на спине начинает блестеть от слюны. Контраст между рваной, испещренной отметинами поверхностью раны под его губами и ровной кожей рядом кружит голову лучше виски, который Рики держит на полке под верстаком. Здесь, в беспорядочном переплетении рубцов еще розовых и уже побледневших навсегда, запечатлено признание Рики в любви и ее доказательство. И от этой мысли Билли неизменно захлестывает жаркой волной щенячьего обожания, восторга и вины. Ему хочется разгладить эти отметины языком, запечатлеть их навек в глине, дереве и мраморе и запомнить их каждой клеточкой своего тела. Ему хочется добавить к ним свои…

Должно быть, в какой-то момент он сжимает зубы слишком сильно, потому что Рики дергает плечом, поднимает голову, и в следующую секунду Билли оказывается опрокинут на спину и прижат к матрацам большим горячим телом. Рики держит его за запястья крепко, не вырваться. В его растрепанных волосах путаются солнечные лучи.

— Прости, — виновато бормочет Билли. Рики хмыкает, наклоняется и коротко выдыхает в самое его ухо, прежде чем больно-сладко сжать зубами мочку:

— Моя очередь…


End file.
